inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Calm-Down Corner
The Calm-Down Corner is a location that was created for agitated contestants that need to "calm down". It first appeared in Marsh on Mars and has been seen and referenced to ever since. Appearance The Calm Down Corner is simply two brown walls adjoined at a right angle, hence the "corner", which appears to be in an open grassy space. Various graffiti marks have been made by those sent to the Calm Down Corner, such a green line, a green squiggle, a black skull and crossbones, a yellow tic-tac-toe board (O's win), and a crudely drawn OJ. Messages have been written on it as well: "TACO WUZ HEAR", "Praise thy Calm-down Corner", "OU (Object Universe) ROCKS", and "PB (Paintbrush) is a (smudge)". Coverage First showcased in Marsh on Mars, Lightbulb puts Box into the Calm-Down Corner after Cherries tells her that he sent Marshmallow into space. In Tri Your Best, although it is not seen, Marshmallow threatens to send Yin-Yang to the Calm-Down Corner. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Paintbrush tells Lightbulb to go to the Calm Down Corner for being replaced as Team Captain and literally throws Yin-Yang into the Calm-Down Corner after he ate the uncooked pizza that was in the process of being made. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Paintbrush tries to tell Lightbulb to send Yin-Yang, only for her to send Paintbrush instead. They are seen at the end of the episode, sitting in the Corner, still angry. A new graffiti mark has been made since. It says "I'm coming..." in the same pink color and handwriting as the letters that were in Box. In Let 'Er R.I.P., the Corner is not seen but is again referenced when Paintbrush asks Lightbulb if she's going to send him/her to it again. In Alternate Reality Show, Paintbrush talks to Lightbulb in the Corner. The writing on the walls looks gray and faded. Gallery BoxCalmDownCorner.png|Box in the CDC. YinYangCDC.png|Yin-Yang in the CDC. Calm-down Paintbrush.JPG|Paintbrush in the CDC. 20180109 074228.jpg|Lightbulb in the CDC. Trivia *The Calm Down Corner is actually a reference to a real-life occurrence in Adam's life. It's also a reference to (Americas) Supernanny *Many references are made in the graffiti written on the wall: **The skull with crossbones looks similar to those that Duncan drew in Total Drama Island. **"OU ROCKS" is a reference to the object show Object Universe. **"TACO WUZ HEAR" may reference that Taco is still taking refuge on The Island. ** Speculation by fans started when they spotted the pink words "I'm coming..." under the skull and crossbones and thought that was from Bow. However, that was proven wrong, so it's currently unknown if they have importance or not. ** However, they did hint things that did/would happen in the future such as: *** A major role for OJ in Everything's A-OJ. *** The first physical reappearances of Bow in Let 'Er R.I.P. as a ghost. *** The returns of Taco in Everything's A-OJ (hidden) and Rain On Your Charade. *** The reveal of Paintbrush's gender in Alternate Reality Show. * Paintbrush and Lightbulb are the only contestants to go to the Calm Down Corner twice. Category:A to Z Category:Locations